


Forniphilia

by KandiSheek



Series: Kinktober 2019 [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Clothed Sex, Dildos, Dom Tony Stark, Dom/sub Undertones, Forniphilia, Human Furniture, Kink Discovery, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Sub Steve Rogers, Subspace, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 21:30:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20896406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KandiSheek/pseuds/KandiSheek
Summary: It was one of those weird things where if someone were to ask Tony how it started he wouldn't have a straight answer. Howdidone get to the point of using their boyfriend as a table?





	Forniphilia

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! So, this is one of those times where I had heard of a kink but never actually read or written anything even close to it. So obviously, in the spirit of Kinktober, I had to try my hand at it. The research was... interesting to say the least. I hope I did the kink justice and that you enjoy reading this one!
> 
> Kinktober Prompt 04: Forniphilia (Human Furniture)

It was one of those weird things where if someone were to ask Tony how it started he wouldn't have a straight answer. How _did_ one get to the point of using their boyfriend as a table?

He was pretty sure it had something to do with movie night. Steve's legs slung over his lap and him balancing his tablet on them. Then a bag of chips. His contracts. His wine glass. He remembered one night where they had been sitting on the couch together as Tony worked and Tony had absentmindedly put his used plate in the space next to him, realizing only as he was doing it that he was putting it in Steve's lap. He had apologized profusely but when he'd moved to take it back Steve had grabbed his wrist and smiled at him, telling him he didn't mind. So Tony had just left it there.

He'd never really spared it much thought until one day he'd sat on the couch and Steve strode into the room, took off his shirt and inexplicably draped his torso over Tony's legs. Tony had been more than a little confused because usually Steve just sat in his lap when he wanted to distract Tony from work, but when he'd moved to put his laptop away Steve had told him to just keep working. Which he had, propping his laptop up on Steve's back as per his request. He'd kept stealing glances at Steve, expecting him to get bored at some point, but Steve hadn't complained the entire three hours that they'd sat there, just kept his eyes closed with a serene smile on his face.

It still hadn't been enough to really clue Tony in until that one fateful evening where Tony had come home from work to find Steve kneeling on the carpet, hands folded in his lap and completely naked. His dick had gone from zero to a hundred in about five seconds but as he'd moved to take off his tie Steve had held up a hand and asked him to keep it on with a strangely nervous look on his face. Tony had shrugged it off – honestly the thought of fucking Steve fully clothed _was_ pretty hot – but when he'd reached out to grab Steve's shoulders and Steve had caught his wrists, holding him still, he'd finally picked up on the strange atmosphere.

“What's wrong?” Tony had asked and Steve had gulped, nervous but also determined as he always was when he wanted something.

“I want you to use me as a table,” Steve had said and Tony had blinked stupidly for a second.

“What?”

Steve had flushed bright red but his gaze hadn't wavered. “You heard me.”

“No, I mean, yeah,” Tony had said, stumbling over his words because his brain was still processing. “But... why?”

He'd wanted to take it back when Steve's face fell at the perceived rejection, his shoulders slumping ever so slightly.

“I understand if you... I mean, if it's too weird or –“

“No!” Tony had cut him off firmly, gripping Steve's chin to make him look up at him. “You don't have to explain. If you want me to do it I'll do it.”

Steve had grimaced at that. “I don't want you to feel obligated –“

“I don't!” Tony had sat down on the couch, taking out his laptop and motioning to the space between his legs. “Get over here. I'll just fill out some forms or something.”

Steve had hesitated but still followed through, getting on all fours so Tony could balance his laptop on his shoulders as he typed. It took some maneuvering – Steve wasn't really tall enough for Tony to work without hunching his back – but sitting on the floor on several pillows had done the trick.

By the end of it Tony had gotten more work done than he had the entire day and Steve had been hard enough to pound nails. It had been immensely gratifying when Tony had gripped his cock and made Steve come with no more than three strokes, his entire body twitching and a whine trapped in his throat.

They had gotten more practice since then. Different positions, a bit of roleplay – Steve especially enjoyed it when Tony played up his rich business man shtick, using Steve's crotch as a footrest while taking important calls and such. Tony had researched the whole thing extensively, to the point where Steve had looked over his shoulder at the number of tabs he'd opened simultaneously and rolled his eyes.

“It's not that big a deal, Tony. I love everything we've been doing so far, you don't need to always come up with new stuff.”

Well, he was definitely going to change his tune after today.

During his research Tony had come across a picture that had made him do a double take that inspired several jerk off sessions in the bathroom followed by intense planning. But now that he was finally satisfied with what he'd come up with it was time to get Steve on board.

He'd left the chair out in the living room with no comment or instructions, knowing that Steve would be able to figure out how he'd fit into it. Tony took his time in the office that day, waiting until JARVIS notified him that Steve had come home and then taking another hour to get up from his desk, adjusting his already hard dick in his pants as he went to the elevator. The penthouse could only be accessed by exactly two people without his go ahead and it was a good thing too because the sight that greeted him made Tony's throat go abruptly dry.

Oh yeah, Steve had clearly gotten it.

Tony walked over to the table, not sparing Steve as much as a glance as he took off his suit jacket and draped it over the back of the chair before moving to the kitchen to fix himself a sandwich. He brought over a glass of water too, setting both on the table and reaching down to open the fly of his pants and pull out his cock. He sighed at the contact, stroking himself a couple times for good measure before he lifted his leg over the chair and settled in.

Steve's arms tensed under his thighs and if Tony looked down he was sure he'd see Steve's cock already throbbing, the way it always did when they got like this. It never once flagged during their sessions like a normal man's cock would, the serum keeping Steve hard for as long as he needed. It really was a miracle drug.

Tony scooted forward until his cock bumped Steve's lips, hissing when Steve opened his mouth and let him slide in to the hilt. His cock wasn't small by any means but Steve never had a problem swallowing him down, no gag reflex to speak of and practically infinite lung capacity. A good thing too because he'd definitely need it today.

Tony reached for his sandwich, taking a hearty bite and chasing it with a big gulp of water. Steve held perfectly still around him and when Tony chanced a look down he saw that Steve's eyes were closed, his face calm and relaxed. Well, they had ample time to change that.

He finished his sandwich as slowly as he could, moving the plate off to the side as he took out a couple of contracts that needed his signature. When he grabbed a pen from his briefcase he purposely dropped it, cursing under his breath for effect. He leaned down to pick it up and took the chance to ogle Steve's body under the chair, the way his knees were tightly bound together in front of his chest to support the piece of wood Tony was seated on, his neck held in place by a tight metal ring between Tony's legs and arms strapped down on the sides of the bearing surface. His eyes wandered further down to see if Steve had – oh, yes.

Tony grinned wickedly as he reached down, feeling around the sides of the chair until he found –

“Mpfh!”

He looked over and found Steve staring back at him with wide eyes, his entire body shuddering when Tony pushed the button again, increasing the vibration of the dildo Steve was sitting on. Steve jolted but due to his position couldn't get away from the sensation. His hands were flexing on the back of the seat and Tony's eyes flicked over to the red ball Steve held in his hand to see if it was already too much – but Steve held on tight, not letting it drop with a defiant although slightly desperate look in his eyes. Tony allowed himself to break character enough for a quick smile before he picked up his pen, settling back in the chair and getting to work.

Steve's lips twitched now and then, the muscles in his arms coiled tight to keep from moving, but Tony completely ignored him as he flipped through his documents, skimming the passages without really taking in anything. Instead he was focused on Steve's breathing getting heavier, the way his fingers twisted ever so slightly in his bonds. Tony reached down to turn the vibrator up another notch and Steve's breathing hitched, the whole chair rocking for a moment as his hips thrust up before he got himself back under control, moaning quietly around Tony's cock.

A couple minutes later Tony finally gave up on his contracts, leaning back in the chair so he could shift his hips, pushing ever so slightly in and out of Steve's mouth. Steve held perfectly still but the breaths he took through his nose were getting louder and louder. Tony could feel his arms tense up under his thighs.

He slowly reached down, placing one hand on Steve's shoulder and waiting until Steve looked up at him for a moment. His eyes were fogged over, the way they always got this far into a session.

_It helps me calm down,_ Steve had told him once after a particularly good night as they were lying on the couch, wrapped up in one another. _I can just... be. I don't have to think about anything. It's like floating, a little bit._

Tony tapped his finger on Steve's shoulder.

“This dials up the suction,” Tony said in a husky voice and Steve shivered, a bit of awareness seeping back in as he gave Tony the tiniest of nods.

Tony averted his eyes again, drumming his fingers on Steve's shoulder for a bit before he placed his fingertips in a circle and twisted them like a dial.

Steve immediately started sucking on him and Tony moaned, head falling back against the chair as he pushed deeper into Steve's mouth, not at all worried about choking him. Steve took it in stride, his breath still coming hard and fast as he swallowed Tony down, never letting up on the suction.

Tony fucked his mouth carefully, not touching Steve at all aside from the hand on his shoulder that he sometimes twisted back and forth, biting back a groan when Steve followed his command seamlessly. Steve's hands were shaking in his bonds now and when Tony turned the vibrator up as far as it could go Steve moaned around Tony's cock and came, rocking the chair as his body contorted with pleasure.

Tony didn't even look at him, just smirked to himself when he felt Steve's arms trembling under his thighs. Steve couldn't hold back his noises now, quiet little groans around Tony's cock that got louder and louder the longer Tony didn't move to turn off the vibrator. Steve was sucking on his cock almost desperately now, trying to make him come, but Tony reached down quickly, putting his hand on Steve's shoulder to twist it back towards him.

Steve heaved a quiet sob but held still, his mouth trembling around Tony's cock as he sucked in desperate breaths through his nose. The chair rocked just slightly as he squirmed on the dildo, trying to move away and groaning in frustration when the bonds held tight. Tony was sure that if he looked down Steve's eyes would be pleading.

Tony ignored him, sitting up straight so he could get back to his documents, eyes moving over the page without taking in a single word. He was hyper-focused on every noise Steve made, the way his body twisted and shivered in the hold of the chair, and the tiny red ball that Steve was still clutching in his fist, desperately holding on.

It only took a few minutes before the sounds went from 'no, too much' to 'holy shit please' and Tony still ignored it, his cock throbbing in Steve's mouth as he listened to Steve's almost silent moans turning more and more voiced until he sobbed out something that sounded like Tony's name and came again, the entire chair moving with it as his hips jerked.

Steve started crying quietly after that, sobs hitching in his chest that Tony could feel like tiny tremors against his thighs. Without a word Tony reached down to Steve's shoulder and twisted his hand all the way up and Steve sobbed in relief, trying to suck on Tony's cock around his shaky breaths.

It didn't take long for Tony to feel his stomach tighten in anticipation, his cock throbbing for release after holding out for so long. He reached down to tangle his hands in Steve's hair, groaning when Steve moved his tongue along his cock, licking at that spot where he was most sensitive –

“Fuck!” Tony moaned, thrusting as deep as he could go as his balls drew up and he spilled into Steve's mouth with a drawn out groan. Steve kept sucking him through it, swallowing every drop almost eagerly.

Tony winced when the suction became too much and barely remembered to twist his hand over Steve's shoulder again before he pulled out. As soon as his mouth was free Steve started gasping for air and Tony finally looked down, his breath hitching in his throat at the sight of him, red-faced, wet with tears and so much desperation in his eyes –

“Tony, please –“ Steve whined and Tony immediately slipped out of the chair, dropping to his knees next to Steve and reaching between the bonds to wrap his hand around Steve's cock –

And Steve came on the spot with an almost pained cry, his entire body shaking through it as he spilled all over Tony's hand and his thighs that were still glistening with his earlier releases. Tony stared, completely mesmerized, until a sharp whine brought him back to the present and made him hurriedly turn off the vibrator. Steve immediately slumped in the bonds, eyes falling shut and mouth hanging open in relief. Tony pressed a kiss to his cheek and Steve moaned quietly at the touch but didn't move even when Tony pulled away.

“Hey, you okay, Steve?” he asked softly, running a hand through Steve's hair, and Steve nodded sluggishly, a soft smile stretching over his lips.

“Yeah,” he sighed and his voice was _ruined_, barely more than a croak that sent a shiver down Tony's spine. God, Steve was beautiful like this.

Tony quickly untied Steve from the chair, kissing each limb as it was freed, and pulled him into his chest as soon as he was done. Steve went willingly, all but slumping against him until he was covering almost all of Tony with his own body. Which made Tony feel all kinds of soft and mushy.

“Here,” he said quietly, tipping Steve's head up just enough so he could give him the rest of the water from his glass which Steve gulped down eagerly, his hair adorably mussed now. Tony couldn't resist running his hand through it. “You okay?”

Steve sighed contently as he lay back down on top of Tony, every bone in his body relaxed and a dopey smile on his face. “Perfect. Thank you.”

Warmth bloomed in Tony's heart as he pressed a kiss to Steve's temple, settling down to let Steve float for a while, knowing that Tony would catch him. “Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to see what inspired the contraption that is Steve's chair, google 'Cunnilingus Chair'. Warning: graphic imagery ahead if you do! Just imagine that chair with Steve's arms strapped to the sides of the seat instead of behind his back (so he could tie himself up the way he did there).
> 
> Also, just FYI, don't try this at home! Never tie yourself up without a way to get out of your bonds by yourself or someone nearby who can help you out in an emergency! If you tie yourself up too tightly you can lose circulation in your limbs which can - worst case scenario - end with you needing to get your limb amputated. Always practice safe sex, people!
> 
> Just in case you were wondering, the red ball Steve is holding in his hand is his way to safeword since he can't speak with a cock in his mouth. If he drops it Tony stops whatever he's doing. They've established this ahead of the scene described in this fanfic. Safe sex is sexy!
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
